Our Destiny re-publish
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: hanya cerita sederhana tentang takdir milik Rinto Kagamine dan seseorang. / re-publish dari crossover. / RnR?


**HELLAAWWHH****~~! Jashie kali ini bakalan me re-publish salah satu fanfict Jashie… yaaahh, semoga suka deh((:**

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_a VOCALOID fanfict,_

_Our Destiny_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Romance, Drama_

_Characters: Rinto K. / Neru A._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the characters, just own the story then _

_Warning: _

_Drabbles, Rinto's side, typo, dll_

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOY~!_

_Waktu itu, saat salju mulai menutupi permukaan bumi,_

_Aku menemukanmu…_

.

.

.

″Haaah… salju pertama turun loh!″ kata salah satu temanku, Kaito Shion.

″Dasar anak kecil, lihat salju saja sudah bahagia seperti itu.″ balas temanku yang lain—Gakupo Kamui menanggapi ucapan Kaito barusan.

″Yee… ayo kita perang salju, hey maniak terong!″ tanggap Kaito emosi

″Cih, siapa takut. Hey Rinto, aku dan si biru maniak es krim akan perang salju di luar, mau ikut tidak?″ tanya Gakupo seraya melirik Kaito meremehkan

″Ah tidak ah, aku melihat saja deh.″ balasku yang diikuti dengan tatapan 'kau-anak-payah-Rinto' oleh Gakupo.

Sesampainya di luar, aku pun mulai mengenakan hoodie ku agar tidak kedinginan, rambut blonde ku pun hanya sedikit yang kukeluarkan. Sedangkan Gakupo memakai jas yang terlihat cukup tebal untuk mengusir hawa dingin, begitupun dengan Kaito.

Oh iya, namaku Kagamine Rinto. Kalian boleh memanggilku Rinto atau si blondie maniak jeruk karena ya… aku memang seorang penyuka jeruk. Hari ini aku, Gakupo, dan Kaito harus pulang telat karena Kaito dan Gakupo dihukum karena membuat kekacauan dan aku dipaksa Kaito untuk menemaninya.

Permainan perang salju ala Kaito dan Gakupo pun terlihat memanas, tapi terlalu bosan melihat mereka bertengkar lalu akur kembali setiap hari.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke sekeliling taman. Dan saat itulah, aku menemukannya…

Gadis itu sedang sibuk sendirian dengan handphone kuningnya. Rambut blonde yang berkilauan itu diikatnya ke samping. Ia mengenakkan sweater hitam dan syal merah tua. Di syal itu terlihat sebuah jahitan huruf kanji yang bertuliskan 'Akita Neru'.

'Ooh… nama gadis itu Neru…' pikirku ketika melihatnya

″Oi, Rinto! Aku dan Gakupo sudah selesai nih perangnya… hasilnya kami seri!″ kata Kaito membuyarkan lamunanku.

″Ah, oh…″ balasku datar.

″Ayo pulang, Rinto!″ teriak Kaito lagi

″Iya…″ balasku.

.

.

.

_Sejak itu, kau pun mulai memasuki pikiranku,_

_Merusak selera makanku…_

_._

_._

_._

″Hey Rinto! Ada apa sih? Sudah 9 hari kau aneh seperti ini. Ditawari sekerannjang jeruk selalu menolak, diajak bicara tidak bisa, dasar aneh.″ ujar Kaito yang diikuti anggukan Gakupo. Aku pun hanya terdiam.

″RINTO KAGAMINEEE! KAU KENAPAAA?″ teriak Gakupo tepat di telingaku.

″Aduuhh… jangan teriak seperti itu dong… aku kan juga dengar…″ balasku lesu.

″Haah, sudahlah, kau itu kenapa sih?″ tanya Kaito

″A-aku jatuh cinta…″ jawabku jujur.

″APA?! Orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta?!″ teriak Kaito dan Gakupo serempak

″Memang nya salah ya…″ balasku sewot

″Umm… tidak apa-apa sih… ngomong-ngomong, siapa wanita itu?″ tanya Gakupo

″Akita Neru…″ balasku.

″Hah? Gadis tsundere yang maniak handphone itu?″ tanya Gakupo kaget

″Hee? Memang nya dia itu maniak handphone?″ kataku kaget

″Dia itu selalu sibuk sendiri dengan handphone nya, tahu…″

″Kau melihatnya saat dia sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya kan?″ tanya Kaito

″Hee… iyasih…″ jawabku polos

″Udah deh… kamu mending sama Gumi Nakajima saja…″ Kaito menyarankan

″Lah aku suka nya sama Akita Neru, bukan Gumi Nakajima…″ jawabku

″Lah terserah ajadeh…″ kata Kaito pasrah.

.

.

.

_Semakin lama kau semakin sering hadir di mimpiku,_

_Tertawa riang, bercanda bersama, _

_Tapi sayang, itu hanya mimpi…_

_._

_._

_._

Tadi malam aku memimpikan _gadis itu _lagi. Sudah berkali-kali—bahkan aku sudah tak dapat menghitungnya—ia hadir di mimpiku.

"Rinto! Kau kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Kaito khawatir

"Hey, Kaito… aku mimpi tentang Akita-san lagi…" balasku lesu

"HAAAH? Sudah kesekian kalinya, loh Rinto… mungkin aku bisa menyebutnya rutinitas…" ujar Kaito

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Maksudku, memimpikan gadis itu sudah jadi rutinitasmu…" balas Kaito

"Hmmm… entahlah."

.

.

.

_Sudah berbulan-bulan aku menjalani 'rutinitas' itu, entah mengapa rasanya mengasyikkan. _

_Tapi, aku tetap tidak dapat menggapaimu, sampai suatu hari—_

_._

_._

_._

_"A-ah… okaa-san, otou-san sudah pulang? Bagaimana di German?" _

_ "Rinto, dengar. Besok kita akan pindah ke German. Kau akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman otou-san."_

.

.

.

"DIJODOHKAN?! Bagaimana dengan Neru?" tanya Kaito dan Gakupo serempak.

"Yah… aku tidak tahu, sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengikuti kemauan orang tua ku…" jawabku

"Kapan jam penerbanganmu?" tanya Kaito

"Jam 1 siang nanti, habis makan siang…" jawabku

"Kami doakan agar sukses, ya…" ucap Gakupo seraya memegang pundakku.

"Terima kasih, Gakupo, Kaito."

.

.

.

Pesawatku mulai meninggalkan Jepang dan menuju ke German. Dalam hati aku bertanya, kenapa aku dijodohkan secepat ini? Umur ku baru 20 tahun. Gakupo yang berumur 24 tahun saja belum dijodohkan. Apa keluarga ku begitu kolot sehingga aku harus dijodohkan? Ah… entahlah.

"Rinto, begitu kita turun dari pesawat, kamu akan langsung ditemani anak teman otou-san, ya…" kata otou-san.

"yang dijodohkan denganku?" tanyaku. Otou-san pun hanya mengangguk.

Begitu aku turun dari pesawat, aku langsung disambut oleh teman otou-san. Dan tiba-tiba aku ditinggalkan otou-san dan temannya.

Seseorang menyentuh punggungku. Ketika ku lihat siapa yang menyentuh pundakku, nafasku tercekat. Rambut panjang, mata topaz, dan senyuman yang sudah ku kenal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia pun mulai menyapaku hangat.

"Hey! Kau Kagamine Rinto, kan? Salam kenal, aku Akita Neru. Anak dari teman otou-san mu."

.

.

.

—_Takdir mempertemukan kita._

_FIN._

_._

_._

_._

**YOOOOSSSHHHHH~~~! Fict re-publish~~~! HUAHAHAHAHAHA /stahp**

**Sebenernya, alasan Jashie untuk me re-publish fict ini karena, yaaa…. Gara-gara gaada yang baca… /pundung/ **

**Abis, sayang kan kalo ga dibaca… *senyum-senyum inosen* mihihihihihihi**

**Abis, salah Jashie juga sih ya… masukin nya malah ke crossover yang ENGGAK terkenal sama sekali… hehehehehhe…**

**Okay! akhir kata, mind to review? :3**


End file.
